playboyvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Dollface
Dollface was a creation of Lady Death who is mostly mistaken as the Slender Man. Character Description Cloaked When Dollface is cloaked, she appears to look like a cloaked human but with a porcelain mask that looks like an eerie, smiling doll. The cloak she wears is black and velvet. Revealed When not inside her cloak and doll mask, Dollface would look like a tall, and slender female creature. She wears a black leotard with white on it with the "Slender Man's" emblem on it. Dollface has no hands or feet, instead, they re replaced with long tendrils that she uses to strangle her prey or jab them with. Dollface has two additional pairs of tendrils protruding from her back and are used to capture and trap prey in. Dollface even has white tights and black, spandex boots with the Slender Man emblem. The most noticeable feature of Dollface is the fact that she has absolutely no face to begin with. Personality and Behavior Dollface shows any personality or behavior. However, she is known to show understanding and compassion, despite her lack of facial expression and body movement. If she wants to get anywhere or she's under attack, she will simply teleport without moving an inch of her body to do so. Like the Slender Man that she is usually confused with in the Realm of the Living, she has a habit of killing and stealing away Humans, children for some apparent reason. Whatever the reason, Humans have long tried to prove her existence, but some how gender-swapped and even tried to come up with ways to stop Dollface. Other Humans don't believe in her and make "Mockumentaries" and memes about her gender-swapped counterpart. However, everything that makes up the Slenderman is applied to Dollface. She can make static in electronics, stalk her victims without moving an inch and kidnap whoever she sees fit. Dollface is also capable of speaking telepathically, allowing those she chooses to hear her. She speaks in a raspy, haunting voice. She neither eats nor sleeps. Background Created by Lady Death many years ago to torture the Realm of the Living, Dollface would only steal away naughty children and take them to the NecroWorld to become another foul creature of Lady Death's construct, however, Dollface somehow made herself seen and was supposedly gender-swapped. But before the witness can show his discovery, Dollface was too fast and butchered him with her tendrils. Forgetting about the camera, Dollface returned to her duty to serve her queen, Lady Death. The evidence has then been recorded and made to believe the footage was fake, so they came up with the Slender Man as a form of entertainment. However, those who do believe in such creatures, gets a visit from Dollface. Relationships Dollface and Lady Death Dollface does her best to please her queen and brings her the Humans that she demands for without hesitation or question. Dollface and the Vampirettes Dollface reacts differently to each Vampirette, but mostly towards both Starr Ravenclaw and Dementia 13. Starr sees Dollface as a perfect trolling target, while Dementia sometimes persues her because the Moon tells Dementia that "She will kill her in her sleep with a spoon ready". Dollface vs. the World Dollface will kill off any Human that Lady Death chooses or rarely at times that she chooses herself. Dollface usually goes after children for unknown reasons and will rarely attack adults. Category:Vampirettes Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Females Category:Female Category:Unknown Category:Characters